Yugi the god of Chastity
by Ashray1
Summary: This is a short story about a day in the temple of the young god of chastity, Yugi, and a duty the High priest Seth enjoy a lot. inspired by a picture I saw on devianart


**Yugi- The God of Chastity**

**Disclaimer**! I don't own Yugioh, and the Picture that made me do this is from Inami: Chastity-God-Yuugi

**Summary!** This short story is inspired by a picture I saw on devianart 'Chastity_God_Yuugi_by_Inami' I also used a line of her authors note _(the thing about the leechery!)_. I just couldn't get ride of that idea, so here it is, I hope you like it  
This is made without a beta-reader. Maybe the only sentence without an error is the one I took from Inamis note… so be aware….

(**13.1.2010:** I did some editing to the story...)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Yugi-The God of Chastity  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The young god laid on a big, colorful nest of comfortable, supple pillows, surrounding him in a big heap.  
It is very hot on the outside of the temple, since the sun is on its highest point; but inside of the big stone temple is it cool and nice.  
He happily enjoyed the rays of the sun falling through a nearby window, caressing his small form tenderly like the fond touch of a lover.  
The light caught in his spiky, tricolor-ed hair, making it shine like the finest of silk ever seen by mortal eyes, and you couldn't help but wishing to run your fingers through the soft strands.

His ivory skin was flawless and smooth, untouched by anyone's hands, and easily seen since he was only wearing a very short blue skirt, showing off seemingly endless slender thighs, a flat belly in the color of fresh milk, and thin hips surrounded by a belt made of expensive gold.

He wore an beautiful golden collar with unblemished gems, leaving his smooth chest bare for the eyes of his many admirers, and he had shining bracelets adoring his thin wrists, catching the light and making him shine even more.  
He looked every bit like the wonderful god he truly is, shimmering as much from inner beauty as from outer attractiveness.

He had a smile for all of his priests and wide, bright violet eyes looked kindly at everyone; the color so deep and clear, you would drown in it if you're not careful.  
Many have fallen for this beautiful, innocent young god, and they made a long way just for a single look at him, to hear his sweet voice just once in their lifetime to never forget it.

Yugi, the god of chastity, didn't mind the looks of the priests following his every move, every flex of muscle under his pure skin, every wrinkle of his cloths, or lack of them.  
He was used to their stares since they never leave him alone, always praising and praying and pleading to him, admire and adore him.

Innocent eyes looked over the plates of fresh fruits and sweet treats they always laid out before him as their offer.  
His violet gems widen in childish delight as he found his favorites, delicious strawberries.  
Red, juicy, ripe strawberries...  
They aren't native in Egypt, so it's normally hard to get a hold on them.

Delicate, pale hands reached for the golden plate the rare fruits were arranged at.  
Each one of them was perfect red and full, there is not one with a bit of green, not a single leaf on them.  
He picked one of the tasteful berries up and admired the rich color, the sweet smell for a moment.  
A soft, pink tongue darted out to taste the red surface before supple lips closed over the very tip of it.

The watching priests saw the glistering of the strawberry in the light, then pearly white teeth closed over it to take the first bite.  
The small god closed his eyes and let out a silent _'hmmm'_ at the sweet taste, before he ate the rest of the fruit.  
They saw him clean his fingertips one by one from the sticky, sweet juice; slowly and careful, like a cat leaping at milk, before he ate another berry.  
After each one of them, he cleaned his fingers, sucking his slim digits into his little mouth, violet eyes closed, so the juice on them wouldn't drip down over his hands and cloths.

Only the silent rustle of his silken skirt against the pillows he was resting at was heard in the hall every time he reached for something, no one was speaking a word aloud to break the silence in the holy halls of the temple.

High priest Seth was moving soundless like a hunting cat through the gathering peoples.  
He had his keen eye on all of the priests, especially those with certain '_fantasies_' you shouldn't have about the God of Chastity, _especially _not when being in the same hall as him.

It was his duty to watch over the temple, like it was every high priest's, and he was very good at that!  
One of the lower ranking priests caught his eye, and he roughly grabbed the flustered man by the collar with a disgusted growl.  
The taller one dragged the struggling man out of the building and let go of his poor victim as they where on top of the long stairs leading to the main entrance of the temple.  
He watched him trembling down and join the heap of priests-in-training _(which they no longer were now after that)_ already laying there, knocked out by their impact with the cruel, unyielding stone.

"I'm going to teach you to keep your minds on your duty! And on that alone!" he growled more to himself, since _they _couldn't hear him anymore.  
"You should better learn to remember that only the pharaoh can touch a god!  
I'm not allowing any impure thoughts inside these sacred halls! And for now you all can cool down outside here to remember your proper place!"

"Way to go, Seth! Cool down in the searing heat of the desert!" Mahado, another one of the high priests of the pharaoh, clapped his hands lightly behind him.  
But Seth just gave the other a glare that cold, only he and Seto Kaiba were ever able to do so.

Not that the magician minded, he knew Seth too good to expect anything else from him.  
"You're enjoying this way too much, Seth." teased Mahado, watching the unfortunate priest falling down the stairs. The brunet just gave a snarl to show how much he cared for them suffering in the heat.

"You know, you could just say_ 'I'm sorry. But in the impurity of your thoughts and your growing lechery, we must banish you from the temple before you tarnish our worshipped god' _That would be a lot nicer. And politer."  
"Who ever said that I'm nice? So, what do you want, anyway, Magician?"  
"Nobody said you're nice, or else he would be death by now. And I'm taking over with watching over them, I see you had a busy day so far."  
Again he looked down at the heap of bodies downstairs, from where painful moaning, muttering and swearing was heard.  
They wouldn't ever come back to work in this halls.

When high priest Seth casts you out of a temple, you are better off with never showing up ever again, if you value your life.

"I didn't have my share of perverts yet." Without another word or look at them Seth turned around and swiftly stalked back inside, letting Mahado alone with those worthless losers.

Seth came back inside just in time to see Yugi watch the red liquid swapping from side to side in the golden cup he was holding with delicate hands, admiring the rich color and the sweet scent of the cool, ruby wine inside.  
Then he took a little sip of it, and Seth along with all the others saw how it tainted the young god's lips even more red and let them sinfully shimmer in the light of Ra above him.  
The little pink tongue darted out again to lick over the full curve of his sweet smile and clean the wine off.  
He arched his lean back a little to place the cup beside him and took some of the white cherries _(1)_, his blue skirt riding up a little more in the process, showing even more of that pure, untouchable skin, but just not enough of what one or the other wanted to see so badly.

The high priest had to remember himself for a moment not to look for too long at the God of Chastity, at all that displayed milky skin and the tempting innocence, the pure soulful eyes and his soft, gentle voice, or else he had to drag himself out of that door and down the stairs one of those days.

'I wonder if our dear god is even aware of what he is doing to his priests all the time…' he thought to himself, as he walked through the priests, looking for someone else to kick out.  
He hadn't reached his daily share yet.

Yugi took another sip of his wine, and a single drop was dripping down on his hand.  
Eager eyes surveyed the small hand rising; full, pink lips closing over the red drop and the finger being sucked into the wet, warm cavern, before it was released with a little wet sound.

"No wonder that there are still so many of them, even if I alone am throwing a good dozen of them out every day." Seth thought as he caught another priest, who was watching Yugi with half lidded eyes, by the collar of his robe.  
"Stupid fool! Stop dreaming and get lost!"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
THE END **(of a normal day in the temple of Yugi, the god of Chastity)  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) My father told me about this white cherries he ate as he was very young (from the tree of his neighbor), but it was an old sort I never found anywhere myself.  
I think since Yugi is a god, he should only get the best ^_^

Oh, and the High priests are taking turn with watching over the lower priests in the name of the pharaoh.  
That part with 'Pharaohs are the only one to touch a god' I read somewhere Yami telling Yugi, and I couldn't help but put in there.

Somewhere I like the through of Seto kicking himself out, ^_^ and innocent, sweet Yugi is torturing his poor priests out of their minds, without even noticing it…


End file.
